baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemeral Sapphiry.
Gemeral Sapphiry it's a event character in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Full Game edition. Appearance This old lady seems to be filled with jewels, having them as a crown, belt and badge. Her clothes are a dark green dress as her sprites only show. She also has a wart in her nose, accompanied with a serious face. Mechanics Once the third notebook it's found, she will have a 60% chance of appearing in the schoolhouse. If Gemeral spawns she will start wondering around the Schoolhouse, pretty much it. If she encounters the player, she will proceed to a minigame where the player will need to implement it's habilitie to difference minerals to find the right one in 20 seconds. If the panel is yellow it means it's being the one being made, if green it means that it was succeded, and red if it was failed. Winnning with three choices well done you will get a shiny quater, but failing or having 1-2 choices wrong will be simply nothing rewarded by her. Each time you encounter Gemeral Sapphity the timer of the minigame will be a second lower (until you reach 10 seconds) and the minerals even harder to know. If she encounters you breaking a rule near her,she will inmediately chase you and start her minigame at 10 seconds, now with the penalty of her bringing you to detention if you fail, giving Baldomero a chance to trap you there. Quotes Normal quotes *Im back staff, but don't expect me to stay here all day (Spawning). *"Whistling the You Can think Pad™ song" (Randomly). *Hello there student, i hope you don't care if i test your knowledge in minerals for a moment (Encountering the player). *Hey! Stop right there brat, you are now in trouble little man! (If encountering the player breaking a rule). *Great job. But Baldomero used to do it better (Winning the minigame). *Awful, just dissapointing (Losing the minigame). *15-99 seconds, i hope you learn from this trouble maker! Minigame quotes *So tell me,which it's the mineral... -Sapphire. -Azurite. -Amber. -Ruby. -Gem. -Esmerald. -Diamond. -Carnallite. -Cristal. -Gold. -Platinium. -Bronze. -Silver. -Euclase. -Fluorite. -Gypsum. -Iron. -Kernite. -Jet. -Stone. -Salt. -Leucite. -Manganite. -Magnesia. *Good job, but you haven't finished. *Incredible, but i have seen students faster than you. *Congratulations, the timer is still ticking. *Oops, you messed up already. *I have to be even surprised that you failed choosing the right one? *Patethic. Gallery Gemeral Sapphiry Poster.png|Gemeral Sapphiry's Detention Room poster. Gemeral Sapphiry screenshot final version.png|Gemeral Sapphiry's Minigame Screenshot. Trivia *As the Detention poster reveals, she is Baldomero's (Baldi's) mother. Even though it seems bizzare, her clothings and lack of hair reinforces that this fact is true. *Her desing and personality are inspired by the classic old teachers in cartoons and TeleVision Shows back in the old days. *She is not inspired by Steven Universe i swear, i don't have any problems with the series, i like to watch it sometimes, i just though it would be a fantastic idea to make a character with such unique idea, interesting design and cheesy personality, all around minerals. Category:Characters Category:Teacher Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Full Game